Takut
by RoyIshida
Summary: Rasa takut memang membuat kita menjadi berprasangka buruk, atau malah lebih parah. Tapi dalam cinta, rasa takut membuat kita... Merasakan kehilangan


_Rasa Takut._

_Rasa yang membuat kita berpikir negatif, dan membuat kita susah untuk memilih jalan selanjutnya._

_meski ketakutan tidak seberapa,_

_Tapi terkadang,_

_Rasa takut membuat kita menjadi sangat menderita_

* * *

**Takut**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Song: Takut - Vierra_

_Pairing: Arthur x Kiku_

**~Kiku's POV**

Hai, namaku Honda Kiku. Aku adalah murid di sebuah sekolah elit bernama Hetalia Gakuen.

Pendiam dan tertutup memang ciri khasku, sehingga aku tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Tapi...

ada satu orang yang dapat menghargaiku apa adanya,

yang mengerti isi hatiku,

dan yang mau menjadi satu-satunya temanku._ Arthur Kirkland_

Arthur-san adalah ketua OSIS di Hetalia Gakuen, dan memiliki banyak sekali fans, terutama fans perempuan. Nilainya juga sangat bagus di kelas, jadi tak heran dia selalu juara kelas. Well, meski aku dapat menyainginya beberapa kali, hahahahaha.

Arthur itu orangnya sangat pemalu, dan pemarah. Tapi, dia sebenarnya adalah orang baik, dan aku tahu itu.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karna aku sudah memiliki hatinya.

Mau tahu maksudku apa?

Lihat saja ceritanya ^^

**_- Flashback -_**

"Hah, anak baru?"

Gilbert menatapku dengan heran.

"Iya, Gilbert-san" jawabku pelan "Ada anak baru yang masuk kelas kita"

Gilbert mulai terlihat heran. Begitulah sikapnya tiap ada anak baru. Pangling, siap-siap mencari kata sambutan, dan kalau anak perempuan, mungkin dia akan menyatakan cinta (Hahaha)

"Santai, Gil" jawab Antonio "Lu gak usah panik lah"

"Tau" ujar Arthur "Emang kenapa sih, lu panikan mulu?"

"KALAU CEWEK, GW PENGEN NYATAIN CINTA!"

...

"Hhaahhahaahaha!"

Kami semua tertawa mendengarnya. Gilbert mulai senewen.

"Iiiih, lu smeua ah!" Teriak Gilbert "Hoi Arhtur, Kiku, jangan ketawa emntang-mentang lu berdua udah pacaran!"

DEG!

Kami berdua terdiam. Gilbert langsung tertawa keras.

Yup, benar! Aku dan Arthur sudah pacaran!

Kami pacaran baru 4 bulan, tapi sepertinya berita pacaran kami sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Malah, ada beberapa yang membentuk klub dengan nama kami, hehehehehe.

Oke, lanjut ke cerita.

"Berisik lu ah!" ujar Arthur

TENG TENG

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Kami cepat-cepat ke tempat duduk.

Srek

Wali kelas pun masuk.

"Pagi semua" ujar wali kelas

"Pagi bu guru" jawab seluruh murid

"Pagi ini, kita kedatangan murid baru" ujar wali kelas "Mohon kalian dapat menerima dia dengan baik"

Kelas pun mulai ribut.

Srek

Kemudian, masuklah seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan berwarna pirang. Dia pun menghadap seluruh murid.

"Namaku Allison. F. Joanna" ujarnya "Salam kenal, semua"

Kelas pun tambah ribut.

"Aseeek, cewek!" ujar Gilbert

"Hush, dia bagian gw!" bisik Francis

"Gak!" uujar Gilbert "Dia punya gw!"

"lu berdua!" teriak Antonio "Diem aja dah!"

"Diam, semuanya" ujar wali kelas, menenangkan murid "Allison, silahkan duduk disebelah Kiku"

Allison pun mengangguk, lalu duduk disebelahku. Dia pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya

"Kiku Honda" jawabku

Perempuan itu terkekeh

"Nama yang lucu" ujarnya

AKu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mendengarkan wali kelas berbicara

_~ Love you ~_

KRIIINNNGGG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Para murid segera keluar kelas.

Arthur yang habis menjelaskan kepada Allison tentang seluruh bagian sekolah, langsung duduk dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Francis

"Tadi dia cerewet banget" ujar Arthur "Banyak nanya pula"

"Sabar, thur" jawab Yao "Tugas tugas"

Arthur hanya mendesah. Kemudian, Allison datang menghampiri kami

"Arthur, mau makan bareng gak?" tanya Allison

Deg! Arthur terdiam, terutama karna ada aku disebelahnya

"E-e-e..." Arhtur langsung gagapan "A-aku..."

Set

Allison langsung memegang tangan Arthur

"Ayolah..." ujarnya

Arthur pun menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum

"Sudahlah" ujarku

Arthur pun kaget "Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, kan dia memang mau" jawabku

Arhtur pun berdiri, lalu pergi dengan Allison. Francis mendesah

"Dasar cewek" ujar Francis

"Yoi, banyak maunya" jawab Gilbert "Untung gw gak mau ama dia"

Yao melihatku yang sedang terdiam. Memang, aku memikirkan cara Allison memegang tangan Arthur.

Jangan-jangan... Allison menyukai Arthur?

Tek

Yao menepuk pundakku

"Tenang saja" jawab Yao "Arthur tidak akan berpaling darimu"

AKu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Berpaling dariku...?

Apakah hal itu akan terjadi?

_~ Miss you ~_

Mungkin benar apa yang kupikirkan saat Allison pertama kali ada disekolah ini.

Dia mencoba merebut Arthur.

Selama dia ada disini, dia selalu mengajak Arthur untuk menemainya. Entah ke kantin lah, pulang sekolah lah, sampai belajar di rumahnya.

Tapi, dari cara berbicaranya, dan cara dia menatap Arthur...

Aku tahu. Dia mencintai Arthur.

Dan aku merasa kesepian.

Arthur mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya dan dengan Allison, sehingga dia mulai jarang berbicara denganku.

Hatiku mulai merasa aneh. Rasa yang belum pernah aku rasakan selama aku dengan Arthur.

Apa... Ini rasa sakit? Atau rasa sedih?

Bukan. Bukan itu.

Aku... cemburu.

_~ Need you ~_

Ini sudah bulan ke - 2 Allison ada di sekolah, dan bulan-bulan dimana aku merasakan hatiku yang seperti terkena hujan deras.

Aku kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Kemudian, aku melihat mereka...

Arthur, dan Allison.

Mereka sedang di ruang OSIS.

... Tunggu. Ruang OSIS?

Arthur belum pernah mengajakku ke sana, bahkan berada di sana berdua.

Aku pun mengintip mereka...

Arthur sedang duduk di meja OSIS, dan Allison berdiri di depannya.

"Arthur, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu..." uajr Allison

Arthur menatap Allison dnegan heran

"Apa?" tanya Arthur

Cup

Allison mencium pipi Arthur

"Aku menyukaimu" ujar Allison

Arthur teridam

"A-allison... A-aku..."

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu, lalu berlari.

Entah kemana aku berlari

Untuk melupakan smeuanya.

"Kiku, tunggu!"

Arthur terus berteriak mengejarku, tapi aku terus berlari.

Kenapa... kenapa...

Kenapa di saat seperti ini...

kenapa... Kenapa?

_~ Be with you ~_

**~Normal POV**_  
_

"Hiks, hiks..."

Kiku menangis di ruang kelas yang sepi.

Entah kenapa, air mata Kiku keluar begitu saja dari pipinya. Semakin lama, semakin deras yang keluar.

"Arthur..." ujar Kiku pelan

Kiku pun mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengarnya.

_Kenapa aku selalu sendirian? Kenapa aku selalu disakiti?_

...

Kiku terdiam.

"Kalau Arthur menerimanya..." ujar Kiku "Aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi..."

Kiku pun berdiri, lalu menyanyikan sesuatu:

ku tahu kamu bosan, ku tahu kamu jenuh  
ku tahu kamu tak tahan lagi

_Melihat Arthur bersamanya, mendengar mereka berbicara..._

_membuatku takut kehilangan mereka_

ini semua salahku, ini semua sebabku  
ku tahu kamu tak tahan lagi

Arthur yang sedang berlari mencari Kiku, pun berpikir. _Apa aku salah? _pikirnya

Dia pun terdiam, lalu berlari lagi

jangan sedih, jangan sedih  
aku pasti setia

Kiku sedang memandang fotonya ebrsama Arthur.

Kenang-kenangan yang membuatnya sakit...

aku takut kamu pergi  
kamu hilang, kamu sakit

aku ingin kau di sini  
di sampingku selamanya

Arthur pun mengingat apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Selama ini ... ia menyakiti Kiku.

ia mungkin membuat Kiku khawatir akan dirinya.

jangan takut, jangan sedih  
aku pasti setia

Kiku melihat ke jendela. Pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat dengan Arthur.

Tapi, kali ini ia lihat sendiri.

_Aku... tidak mau kau pergi _pikir Kiku

aku takut kamu pergi  
kamu hilang, kamu sakit  
aku ingin kau di sini  
di sampingku selamanya

Arthur yang masih berlari, mendengar suara seseorang di kelas.

_Suara siapa...?_ pikirnya

Ia pun melihat dari pintu, dan mendapati seseorang.

Kiku

aku ingin kau di sini  
di sampingku selamanya

Kiku pun menatap fotonya, lalu menangis lagi

"Arthur-san..." ujar Kiku "Jangan pergi dariku, kumohon..."

Arthur terdiam, melihat Kiku yang sudah berlinang air mata.

_Kiku... Aku selalu ada disini, untukmu_

aku takut (jangan takut) kamu pergi (takkan pergi)  
kamu hilang (wooo), kamu sakit  
aku ingin (aku juga) kau di sini (bersamamu)  
di sampingku (di sampingmu) selamanya

...

Suasana oun hening.

"Arthur-san..."

"Aku mendengar hal itu, Kiku"

DEG!

Kiku mendapati Arthur yang ada di ambang pintu. Kiku terdiam

"Kalau kau takut aku akan pergi dari sini..." ujar Arthur

Tap tap

Arthur berlari mendekati Kiku, lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"... kau sama saja dengan bodoh"

Kiku kaget saat Arthur memeluknya dengan erat. Arthur pun berbisik.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu, dan aku tidak akan pergi darimu..."

Cup

Arthur mencium kening Kiku

"... _i always love you, my love"_

Kiku yang terdiam, langsung tersenyum bahagia

"_Arigatou... Asa-chan"_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**_Selesai! Akhirnya!_

_Inilah fic Oneshot kedua saya!_

_Huhhh, ampe 1 setengah jam bikinnya... (cepet amat)_

_Baiklah!_

_Silahkan berikan review anda! Ditunggu ya!_

_P.S: Di lirik lagu yang terakhir, yang dikurung kata-katanya itu Arthur..._

_Jadi Kiku dan Arthur nyanyi ebrsama!_

_So sweeet~~  
_

RoyIshida


End file.
